1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device including plural receiving branches.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 is a circuit diagram of an example of a conventional receiving device. This receiving device is a diversity receiving device for OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) signals and includes two receiving branches 10 and 20.
In the receiving branch 10, numeral 11 denotes an antenna, numeral 12 denotes a tuner which performs station selection and frequency conversion of a received signal, and numeral 13 denotes a demodulation circuit which receives an output signal of the tuner 12, performs processing such as A/D (analog/digital) conversion, orthogonal demodulation, or Fourier transform, and outputs a demodulated signal D1.
In the receiving branch 20, numeral 21 denotes an antenna, numeral 22 denotes a tuner which performs station selection and frequency conversion of a received signal, and numeral 23 denotes a demodulation circuit which receives an output signal of the tuner 22, performs processing such as A/D conversion, orthogonal demodulation, or Fourier transform, and outputs a demodulated signal D2.
Numeral 30 denotes a signal combining circuit which combines the demodulated signal D1 of the receiving branch 10 outputted by the demodulation circuit 13 and the demodulated signal D2 of the receiving branch 20 outputted by the demodulation circuit 23 by maximum ratio combining or the like and outputs a combined demodulated signal D3.
Numeral 40 denotes a decoding block which receives the combined demodulated signal D3 outputted by the signal combining circuit 30, performs processing such as demapping or deinterleave, and outputs a decoded signal D4 being an encoded data stream (for example, an MPEG stream).
Numeral 50 denotes a decoder (for example, an MPEG decoder) which receives the decoded signal D4 outputted by the decoding block 40 and performs decoding corresponding to an encoding format of the decoded signal D4. Numeral 60 denotes an output device (a monitor, a recording device, or the like) to which a decoded signal (a picture signal, an audio signal) outputted by the decoder 50 is given.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-312333
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-112155
The conventional receiving device shown in FIG. 10 has a problem that although it can perform diversity reception, it cannot perform signal regeneration of plural channels simultaneously, and hence cannot meet multifunctionality such as multi-audio recording, multi-picture recording, or multi-screen.